UZU Avengers
by arcanine9407
Summary: muchos consideran que un heroe esta en la cima del mundo, cuando este muere su nombre se convierte en sinomino de justicia y esperanza, y si varios de los superheroes de marvel son transportados, deberán entrenar a los futuros protectores, aquellos elegidos para salvar a su dimensión de una amenaza tan antigua que solo tiene un objetivo. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

En serio lo subirás —pregunto la pokemon de fuego—yo creo que es muy prematuro hacerlo

 _Concuerdo con la señorita Ninetales_ —secundo una voz en el ordenador— _aún quedan muchos huecos que rellenar en las otras historias y sobre todo queda la continuación de su primer escrito._

Lo sé pero no puedo sacarme las ideas de la mente —respondió el autor— si no lo hago me quedare estancado en la historia lo cual me bloqueara con mis otros proyectos y eso que eh avanzado con varios como "dragón slayer de hielo" e "invocaciones mutantes".

Si pero ¿que pasara si piden continuación de esta historia? ya tomaste en cuenta eso —pregunto Ninetales—

Soy consciente de que eso puede pasar, pero tendrán que votar por esta historia si quieren su continuación.

 _Considero que esta forma de despejar su mente es algo riesgosa_ —dijo la voz en el ordenador— _sobre todo se arriesga a la crítica nada amigable de aquellos fanáticos extremistas de Marvel._

Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlas y miren que leí y releí los comics de los cuales saque la información, pero siempre habrá alguien que en vez de aportar información se la vive menospreciando el trabajo de la gente pero bueno soy de las personas que tienen el viejo dicho "el que no arriesga no gana"

Está bien —respondió la pokemon abrazando al autor por la espalda— tranquilo que yo te apoyare en esto como lo he hecho en todas tus locuras.

Gracias Ninetales y que me dices tú JARVIS —pregunto el autor a su "computadora"—

 _No creo que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión señor solo me resta apoyarlo preparare todo para subir la nueva historia._

Gracias compañero —respondió el can de fuego— oye Ninetales ¿sabes dónde está Lucario? Ya se tardó mucho.

Ah no te preocupes por ella acaba de llegar hace unos minutos.

—Suspiro— bueno es ahora o nunca.

Hola a todos mis lectores, como verán este es Arcanine con el prólogo de una historia que ya venía desarrollando desde hace un buen rato, quiero aclarar que es un prólogo y que todas las explicaciones las daré al final de la lectura, disfruten no sin recordarles.

Tanto la franquicia de Marvel así como los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es escrita por un fan para todos los fans de los comics como del manga y la serie, **si no tienen nada bueno que aportar absténganse de guardarse sus comentarios** , tuve que cerrar la historia en un foro por todas las cosas que leí sobre los fanáticos de esta historia y las incoherencias de los fanáticos extremistas de Marvel.

* * *

Prologo:

Durante mucho tiempo nos hemos preguntado ¿estamos solos en este universo tan basto? obviamente no pero las distancias que separan a las formas de vida inteligentes unas de otras son totalmente astronómicas ¿o no?

Existen varias teorías acerca de **Universos paralelos** , en la que entran en juego la existencia de varios universos o realidades relativamente independientes.

Con esta leve explicación nos damos idea de que tal vez existan diferentes mundo iguales tanto en su geografía como en su ambiente pero diferentes versiones de humanos habitándola, ahora ¿Qué pasaría si seis superhéroes cada uno de diferentes dimensiones viajaran a una en común? Todo esto propiciado por unas entidades tan antiguas como el mismísimo universo y aquí comienza.

En el espacio basto e infinito podemos ver como una nave se alejaba del sistema solar, en ella se encontraba una criatura dormida, considerado por muchos el ser más fuerte del universo, el único problema era su incontenible ira, la cual podía hacer que su fuerza aumentara a niveles inimaginables.

Este tenía el cabello verde oscuro, solo traía puesto un pantalón negro, lo más resaltante era su gran masa muscular y el tono de color verde esmeralda que tenía en su piel, la criatura comenzó a despertar dándose cuenta de que estaba cautiva en una especie de nave.

De pronto unos hologramas aparecieron frente a él, la criatura reconoció los rostros por lo que comenzó a enfadarse, aquellos que considero grandes aliados ahora lo traicionaron. Comenzó a forcejear tratando de romper las ataduras que lo tenían cautivo cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

 _En verdad nos duele mucho lo que hemos tenido que hacer pero no pudimos encontrar otra opción, cuando te enfureces Bruce, cuando desatas toda tu ira eres una gran fuerza destructiva._

Estas palabras provocaron que el ahora identificado como bruce comenzara a enfadarse y acumular fuerza, de pronto soltó un enorme rugido mientras sus ataduras comenzaban a ceder.

 _No le temes a nada, y ni siquiera los héroes más poderosos de la tierra pueden detener._

Los grilletes de sus manos comenzaron a ceder ante la enorme fuerza aplicada, solo basto un último esfuerzo y estos se partieron en millones de pedazos que comenzaron a flotar en el ambiente debido a la falta de gravedad.

 _Mientras más te enfureces más fuerte te haces y no hay límite para tu ira._

Con sus manos libres golpeo las ataduras de sus pies destrozándolas cuales frágiles cristales, debido a que su ira nublaba su juicio en estos momentos salto hacia los hologramas pero al no tener una gravedad que lo sostuviera comenzó a flotar a la deriva aun prisionero en la nave.

 _Escogimos tu destino cuidadosamente un planeta con mucha vegetación y sin ningún tipo de vida inteligente._

Parece ser que Hulk no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de los hologramas pues estaba comenzando a destrozar la nave con tal de escapar.

 _No habrá nadie quien quiera hacerte daño ni nadie a quien puedas herir._

El poderoso gigante comenzó a destrozar la nave de tal forma que el casco exterior comenzó a dañarse, usando su ya conocida súper fuerza arranco aquel lugar que lo tenía prisionero como si este no pesara nada averiando la nave y cambiando su rumbo hacia un agujero negro.

 _Sé que nos odias bruce, pero siempre dijiste que querías que te dejaran tranquilo que finalmente encuentres la paz._

Debido a toda la energía que expulsaba ese portal el gigante verde comenzó a sentirse cansado, débil y con sueño, todo fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando perdió la conciencia si saber que su enorme fuerza seria la salvación de otro mundo y encontraría lo que siempre anhelo, paz y tranquilidad total.

 **Segundo.**

Se dice que la raza humana ha alcanzado su nivel en la cadena trófica del planeta pese a no tener garras, una gran fuerza o un gran tamaño nosotros poseemos la capacidad de razonar y crear herramientas que facilitan nuestra vida diaria, pero debido a esta capacidad creemos que podemos hacer y deshacer cuanto queramos, con tal de proteger nuestra zona de confort incluso si eso significa matar a nuestra especie para hacerlo.

Los humanos al igual que todos los animales en el planeta poseemos un mecanismo de auto preservación en caso de estar en peligro, nuestra primera reacción es quedarnos quietos para que la amenaza se aleje, luego está la huida no alejamos de todo aquello que podría dañarnos, pero al ser seres razonables inventamos una nueva forma para evitar estos percances, destrucción. eliminar la fuente del problema aun si esto implica matar a millones.

En estos momentos Midtown estaba siendo asediada por una invasión extraterrestre.

Un enorme portal se abrió en el cielo dejando entrar a estos invasores con el único propósito de conquistar y destruir, guiados por un ser que era considerado como un dios, un personaje que solo existía en leyendas, cualquiera en esta precaria posición aceptaría su inminente fin pero la tierra no estaba indefensa.

7 Personas cada uno con habilidades únicas, armas fuera de serie y un increíble poder considerados monstruos o leyendas estaban ahí para evitar la inminente extinción de la raza humana, cada uno con valor decidió combatir por su cuenta, juntos eran poderosos, luego de un momento se dieron cuenta de que unidos serian invencibles, capaces de hacer frente a esta amenaza.

A pesar de que dejaron sus diferencias de un lado el enemigo los superaba con creces en número debido a que aquel portal que había dado acceso a los invasores a nuestro mundo se encontraba aun abierto, protegido por un escudo de energía pura que lo hacía virtualmente impenetrable.

En un base flotante lejos de la acción podemos ver a un sujeto de tez oscura (no soy racista) vestido con una gabardina color negro a igual que el resto de su ropa, lo más resaltante era el parche que traía en su rostro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo frente a el habían unas pantallas que mostraban a 5 personas tanto hombres como mujeres cubiertos por las sombras solo mostrando su silueta.

 _Director el consejo ha tomado una decisión_ —dijo una de las personas que estaba en las pantallas—

Reconozco que el consejo ha tomado una decisión, pero en vista de que es una absurda decisión estoy dispuesto a ignorarla —respondió el sujeto frente a las pantallas—

 _Director usted está más cerca que nuestros submarinos haga despegar el jet_ —uno de ellos trataba de sonar autoritario pero tratándose del director de la red de seguridad secreta más grande del mundo, un puesto que no se ganaba siendo alguien blando e corazón ni que se intimidara fácilmente—

Esa es la isla de manhattan concejal, hasta no ver a mi equipo derrotado, no voy a ordenar un ataque nuclear contra los civiles que viven en la isla —al parecer querían evitar la invasión incluso si eso significaba matar a millones de personas inocentes—

 _Si no los contenemos aquí lo perderemos todo_

Y lanzar un misil nuclear es señal de que ya ocurrió —Nick fury era un hombre que prefería evitar bajas civiles pero como todos los humanos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto para asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad—

10 minutos pasaron y un jet armado con un misil nuclear con suficiente poder para volar toda la isla de manhattan estuvo a punto de despegar, rápidamente el director de SHIELD tomo la iniciativa y uso la vieja frase "ante la duda explótalo"

Con un lanzacohetes logro derribar el avión pero este solo se trataba de una distracción para que un segundo jet despegara con un solo objetivo.

Rápidamente Nick fury le aviso a Tony Stark alias "Iron man" acerca de la gran amenaza que se acercaba a la ciudad, Tony con gran rapidez le ordeno a su inteligencia artificial que desviara toda la energía que le restaba a los propulsores, al principio pensó que sería una opción desviar el misil hacia el espacio pero luego observo el portal, una sonrisa adorno su rostro pensaba darles un "regalo" de despedida a los invasores que aun cruzaban el portal.

Una vez que localizo el misil rápidamente se dirigió hacia el con la intensión de interceptarlo, sabia las consecuencias de no actuar con precaución, en la radio escucho a su compañera Black Widow que cerraría el portal, el capitán américa le grito de manera desesperada hasta que escucho el plan del hombre acorazado.

Tony comenzó a ganar velocidad y altura para enviar el misil hacia el portal.

 _Stark ¿sabes que se trata de una misión sin retorno?_ —pregunto el capitán—

Guarda energía para el regreso JARVIS —dijo tratando de convencerse de que tal vez volvería con vida—

 **Señor…. ¿llamo a la señorita Potts?** —Pregunto el asistente de Tony—

Porque no —respondió—

Durante los minutos que pasaban todos estaban al filo de su asiento, veían desde un monitor o en vivo en el caso de los héroes y militares que estaban combatiendo la invasión como Iron man trataba de desviar el misil que seguramente acabaría con toda la isla, con un último impulso elevo el misil dirigiéndolo al portal entrando al mismo con él, el júbilo estallo en el helicarrier una catástrofe se había evitado y ahora todo lo que restaba era cerrar el portal.

Dentro del portal, Tony se había quedado sin energía dejado que la falta de gravedad impulsara el misil hacia aquella enorme nave, pudo ver como impacto provocando una enorme explosión destruyéndola en cuestión de segundos debido a la falta de energía su reactor dejo de funcionar y los pedazos de metralla comenzaron la labor de matarlo lentamente enterrándose en su corazón. Ya no importaba nada, pero lo único de lo que se arrepentiría era de dejar ir el tiempo con aquella mujer que a pesar de lo egocéntrico e insoportable que podía ser siempre lo apoyo en todas sus locuras.

Vio como el portal se cerraba, pensó que ahora en vez de ser reconocido como "el mercader de la muerte" ahora sería recordado como uno de los héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos.

Pero para ciertas deidades existe algo llamado segundas oportunidades y eso era lo que Tony experimentaría y no solo él.

En otra dimensión podemos ver a un grupo de personas, cada uno de ellos traía una túnica que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro dejando una abertura donde se veía que su piel tenía un color azul brillante, cada uno de ellos observaba de manera analítica las imágenes que pasaban frente a ellos, juzgando a los primeros dos candidatos.

 _A pesar de que el sujeto que llama bruce banner alias Hulk posee una fuerza incalculable, el solo ha demostrado que quiere llevar una vida tranquila, una vida donde nunca tenga que dormir con un ojo abierto por temor a ser atacado, pero ahí está el detalle, a pesar de todas las veces que lo han tachado de monstruo el siempre ayudo a sus colegas superhéroes._

 _Te doy la razón_ —dijo una de las entidades— _creo que él sería un gran candidato para ayudar a la pequeña de cabello verde, ha ambos los une algo en común, pero estoy seguro que ella no sería la misma sin el amor de una madre puede que ayudemos en eso._ — respondió Mientras aparecía otra imagen frente a el—

 **Tercero**

Caiera lideró las fuerzas destinadas a capturar y derrotar a Hulk y a los rebeldes y durante semanas ambas fuerzas libraron breves batallas hasta que finalmente llegó el combate definitivo entre ambos, Caiera usó su Antiguo Poder para luchar con Hulk, pero este había recuperado la totalidad de su poder, y esta vez no fue capaz de derrotar al gigante.

Esto fue percibido por el Rey Rojo, que viendo que su Sombra había fallado, envió un contingente de Spikes para que mataran a Hulk. Esta fue la primera vez que Caiera vio que el Rey Rojo era en realidad un monstruo, en su afán de liquidar a Hulk, no puso en peligro a ciudadanos inocentes así, se unió temporalmente a Hulk y sus camaradas para proteger la aldea de An-Sara, que se encontraba cercada por los Spikes liberadas por el Rey Rojo, cuando vio como los Spikes tampoco eran capaces de acabar con Hulk, intentó liquidarlo con una bomba térmica que lanzó sobre An-Sara. La bomba no mató a Hulk, ni tampoco a Caiera, pero los civiles que no habían podido abandonar la aldea murieron carbonizados.

Con la muerte del rey rojo Hulk fue nombrado rey por aclamación popular, y los Ancianos Sombra le ofrecieron renovar el trato que tenían con el antiguo Rey, cediendo a Caiera como Guardián Sombra, sin embargo Hulk se negó a aceptar, dijo que solo aceptaría a Caiera no como Guardián Sombra sino como reina, a lo cual Caiera aceptó. Ya en la intimidad, Caiera y Hulk, se mostraron el uno al otro como eran en realidad, y Hulk reveló a su reina su gran secreto, su otra identidad como Bruce Banner, lejos de sorprenderse o horrorizarse, Caiera amó a Bruce tal y como amaba a Hulk y ambos se convirtieron en monarcas de Sakaar.

Caiera se quedó embarazada de un hijo de Hulk y todo parecía ir por fin bien para el gigante esmeralda.

Sin embargo, la paz no tardó en ser destruida, la nave estelar en la que Hulk había llegado a Sakaar fue saboteada por rebeldes leales al antiguo rey, provocando una enorme explosión nuclear que destruyó Ciudad Corona, mató a cientos de miles de personas entre ellas a Caiera, que murió en brazos de Hulk.

 **De regreso con las entidades.**

 _Es duro ver como una persona pierde todo lo que más ama en cuestión de segundos_ —dijo una tercera entidad con una voz muy suave, denotaba que tal vez se trata de una mujer— _pero ella sería una gran madre, ahora tendrá esa segunda oportunidad._

 _Todos somos conscientes de nuestros candidatos, cada uno de ellos ha demostrado tener las actitudes necesarias para evitar la catástrofe que asecha a este planeta tierra, aún falta más pero estoy seguro que todos hemos tomado esta decisión._

 _Mi elegido al que llaman Tony Stark alias_ _ **Iron man**_ _es algo especial, es egocéntrico, soberbio y no trabaja en equipo, pero cuando el momento lo amerita deja a un lado esas características para llegar a un fin en común, algo que no me agrada es la introducción de su tecnología a este mundo, aun es joven y la tecnología de Stark tiene unos doscientos años de adelanto._

 _Es por eso que permitiremos el acceso de la misma_ —respondió— _con una tecnología tan avanzada, los demás países trataran de alcanzarlo creando así una competencia en el adelanto tecnológico. Será como un impulso para que ellos desarrollen su propia tecnología._

 _Al parecer_ —dijo otra de las entidades— _tenemos un candidato perfecto para el chico rubio de ojos azules, es curioso como ambos parecen ser la misma persona con ideales muy firmes y capaces de luchar por lo que es correcto, sin duda te has ganado mi respeto Rogers._

 **Cuarto.**

La historia comienza con un grupo de nuevos guerreros que persiguen a tres villanos. Uno de ellos es conocido como Nitro quien es perseguido por el la atlantiana que estaba en el equipo, lo cual provoca una devastadora explosión que mata a miles de civiles inocentes.

Ya en el funeral de los fallecidos, una de las madres de las victimas hace incapie de que debe existir un registro de héroes. Con esto provoco que los ciudadanos salgan a las calles exigiendo que se cree un registro con todos los superhéroes y villanos que existan.

Los héroes se reúnen en el edificio Baxter, observando como la ley era aprobada, el único que parece estar en desacuerdo con invadir la privacidad de los superhéroes, sobre todo con los héroes adolescentes es el Capitán América, esto podría traer consecuencias y rechaza la petición de María Hill luego de que esta se lo pidiera.

Steve Rogers junto con un grupo de superhéroes forman un equipo clandestino conocido como la resistencia, quienes se oponen al registro de superhéroes.

Por desgracia Iron man forma un grupo de superhéroes que están a favor de la ley y que ven a sus compañeros rebeldes como simples villanos.

Se producen muchas peleas entre superhéroes separándolos de aquellos que creían eran sus compañeros, pero al final el equipo del capitán América se da por vencido cuando su líder decide que pelear es inútil y contra todos sus principios decide rendirse para evitar más derrame de sangre y daños colaterales

Es detenido por la policía por no querer someterse a su inscripción en la ley de registro de superhumanos adoptada por el gobierno de los estados unidos. Justo antes de entrar al juzgado para ser procesado, observa desde lejos una mira laser deduciendo que se trataba de un francotirador, la bala iba dirigida hacia uno de los policías que lo custodiaban.

Aun con todo lo que ha vivido estas últimas semanas no dejaría que alguien que solo cumple su deber muriera, el capitán empuja al policía recibiendo la bala que lo hiere en el hombro, un segundo disparo se realiza y este cae en su estómago, se escucha un tercero y la bala le atraviesa el pecho, no conforme la agente Sharon Carter quien estaba siendo controlada mentalmente efecita dos disparos más en el abdomen del capitán.

Rápidamente es trasladado al hospital Mercy donde tratan de salvarle la vida, pero los cinco disparos se encargaron de asesinar al que tal vez era considerado el héroe más grande de todos, no por su fuerza o sus habilidades especiales, sino por esa facilidad de líder, alguien que siempre vera por otros sobre sus necesidades.

 _Este supuesto dios, es alguien muy peculiar, tiene el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero a pesar de que sus orígenes son la arrogancia y la soberbia, en cierto modo se parece a tu elegido_ —dijo— _pudo recomponer su camino y ahora es como todos aquellos que reuniremos, cada uno de ellos ha sacrificado todo por el bien de alguien mas, no existe muestra de heroísmo_

 **Quinto.**

"Sin" (la hija del "Cráneo Rojo") recuperó el antiguo "Libro del Cráneo" de hechizos que contiene la ubicación del místico "martillo de Skadi", liberando al misterioso "Serpiente" (un antiguo dios asgardiano) de su sepulcro, transformándola en su heraldo, Skadi.

"La Serpiente" pide ser tratada como el "Padre de Todo" conjurando a los "Dignos" y provocando que caigan 7 martillos celestiales más. Cada uno transforma a su portador en una máquina imparable de destrucción que lo arrasa todo en nombre de la Serpiente. Al enterarse de su escape Odín y los asgardianos se retiran de la Tierra para comenzar los preparativos y hacer arder el planeta, y así, destruir a la Serpiente. Cuando Thor intenta interceder, la Serpiente le revela que es hermano de Odín, el rey de Asgard verdadero y exiliado.

Sin ninguna otra opción Thor decide enfrentarla, esta vez con una espada en lugar de su martillo, al ver todo el caos provocado por la serpiente y sus heraldos decide que no hay otra forma y en sus últimas decide poner fin a la serpiente sacrificando su propia vida consiguiendo derrotarla, todo volvió a la normalidad pero ahora podemos ver como cae el cuerpo de Thor, carente de vida.

Cuando los vengadores llevaban el cuerpo del fallecido Thor, en ese instante aparece Odín arrebatándoles el cadáver de su hijo, con todo el dolor de su corazón el seria quien limpiaría las heridas de su hijo así como prepararle un funeral digno de un sacrificio como este, sentía que esto podía haberse evitado, pero su terquedad de eliminar su pasado provocaron que la profecía se cumpliera.

 **Regresando con las deidades.**

 _Parece que todo está preparado, todos ellos realizaron hazañas de las cuales en sus mundos se hablaran por siglos, es hora de poner esto en marcha_ —dijo una de esas deidades—

 _Están seguros de esto_ —pregunto uno de ellos aun dudoso de este plan—

 _Este mundo es joven y necesita ayuda, sabes las consecuencias de no actuar, todo el multiverso se vería afectado en pequeña o gran medida no existe otra forma._

 _Cada uno de ellos y ellas llegara a esta dimensión cuando hayan fallecido, ya sea de manera natural o que hayan muerto en batalla tómalo como una segunda oportunidad de rehacer sus errores._

 _Todo se ha decidido, este será un nuevo renacer un nuevo comienzo._

Ahora aparece una imagen frente a aquellas deidades, una donde se ve a 6 niños y niñas quienes se encargaran de salvar el mundo que habitan, curiosamente ahora la imagen muestra a un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes de gato que dormía tranquilamente boca abajo, vestido con una camisa blanca con un remolino color rojo estampado en su espalda.

* * *

Muy bien creo que con esto puedo despejar mi mente, ahora viene la explicación de la historia.

Como muchos notaron tome escenas de los comics y películas que han salido, solo tome esos fragmentos porque.

TODO EL UNIVERSO DE MARVEL ES JODIDAMENTE ENORME.

cada uno de los diferentes multiversos es particular uno del otro, y hacer esto requirió que investigara muy a fondo (internet, comics y algunos de mi amigos que son mucho más fanáticos de Marvel que yo) para tomar fragmentos de las historias y poder mezclarlas, algunos notaran que incluso tome fragmentos de las películas que recientemente salieron, esto me ofrece una base sólida para aquellos que apenas se iniciaron en el mundo de los comics de Marvel, al menos no se perderán en caso de que la historia avance a pasos agigantados, para algunos que se preguntan ¿Quiénes serán los antalogistas principales? La respuesta es simple.

No tengo ni la más remota idea, Marvel tiene una amplia gama de supervillanos que podrían encajar perfectamente en el universo de Naruto.

Aunque mi favorito es y siempre será Ultron (he de admitir que el Ultron de Avengers 2 me decepciono un poco con esa personalidad tan humana). No creo que pueda incluirlo en este contexto, si alguien quiere aportar algo no tendré ningún problema. Las buenas ideas son bienvenidas.

Estos cinco no serán los únicos que aparecerán así que estén atentos, a una cosa más las parejas ya están establecidas y este será un fic Narutoxharem como me gustan, pero no crean que el rubio la tendrá fácil con esto puede que deduzcan un poco lo que tal vez pase en la historia, incluso ya di algunas pistas, si son observadores las descubrirán.

 _Señor la historia está lista para ser subida_ —dijo—

Gracias JARVIS, como verán espero que haya despejado sus dudad o al menos les generara las ansias para leer este fic con esto me despido esperando que no tenga que cancelar la historia por culpa de los extremistas de Marvel.

Muy bien Arcanine —dijo la pokemon de fuego— cruza los dedos.

Listo jarvis súbela por favor —dijo el autor—

 _Cargando….cargando….cargando….envió de información exitoso buenas noches_

— **TRANSMISIÓN FINALIZADA—**


	2. Mundo Shinobi

Que hay chicos y chicas, por fin estoy al 90 % aun asi tengo que usar muletas —dijo mostrándolas— bien ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que actualice esta historia? ¿un año?

11 meses si no me equivoco —decía Lucario vestida con una camisa sin mangas resaltando su bella figura— por Arceus ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

Vamos no es para tanto —exclamo Ninetales con una camisa de color oscuro la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas— es un clima agradable.

Ninetales tiene razón ¿acaso no aguantas un poco de calor? —pregunto burlonamente el autor quien vestía una camisa sin mangas color gris y un short negro—

ESO ES PORQUE USTEDES SON DE TIPO FUEGO —replico Lucario—

mmmmmm….Touche bien creo que mejor presento este capítulo, aun no llegamos a la parte de ir al mundo de Naruto pero creo que aquí hay una incógnita ¿Por qué ellos quieren salvar específicamente este mundo? ¿Qué tendrá de especial? Esto será revelado más adelante, hoy no contestaremos los reviews asi que disfruten este capítulo.

Discraimer: no sé porque tengo que hacer esto, es obvio que nada de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenece…si fuera asi lo sacaría en un comic o en un manga…pero como no se dibujar mejor lo sacaría en un libro…aunque tampoco se me da muy bien redactar (o no)

* * *

Capítulo 2: mundo shinobi

En aquella sala donde estaban aquellas figuras cubiertas con una capucha y una túnica, se observaba una escena de una pelirroja quien parecía combatir contra una especie de androide, a pesar de que tenía todas las de perder, ella no parecía ceder ante nada, por desgracia el ser inorgánico termino derrotándola al atravesar su brazo en el estómago de la pelirroja vestida de negro, todos en la sala se quedaron observando cómo se desenvolvían las cosas.

 _Tu protegido fue el que ocasiono la destrucción de este mundo_ —dijo de manera suave aquella voz femenina— _¿Qué nos garantiza que no provocará lo mismo donde será enviado?_

 _No creo que eso ocurra, ya que enviaremos a alguien para que no pueda crear esa monstruosidad_ —dijo aquel sujeto de voz grave— _ella se encargara de mantenerlo "a raya" por así decirlo, recuerden que un hombre jamás estará completo sin la presencia de una mujer en su vida, ambas partes se necesitan una a la otra._

 _Bien está decidido es hora de traerlos a esta reunión que sepan ahora que su nueva misión no solo será salvar el multiverso, además se les otorgara una segunda oportunidad, un comienzo desde cero, una nueva vida, sin tener que esconderse nunca más, sin miedo a ser perseguidos._

Aquellas misteriosas figuras humanoides desaparecieron en un destello de luz dejando aquella sala completamente vacía.

En otra parte, un agujero de gusano se abría en el espacio, de este salió una nave con la palabra SHIELD escrita a un costado, debido a su entrada algo brusca comenzó a incendiarse, la nave parecía estar fuera de control pues su tripulación parecía no tratar de frenar su caída, el único problema es que en esa nave se hallaba uno de los héroes más poderosos de todos los tiempos, pero ni eso evito que esta se estrellara debido a la gran velocidad con la que descendía.

Tiempo después de que la nave se estrellara y comenzara a arder, un ruido sordo se escuchó en aquel lugar, pareciera como si aquello que estuviera dentro de la nave quisiera salir y estaba tratando por medio de su gran fuerza romper la pared de la misma.

Un último golpe fue suficiente para que Hulk hiciera añicos la parte izquierda de la nave que lo transportaba y saliera, el gigante verde se sentía realmente agotado, al parecer el viaje a través del agujero de gusano lo había fatigado.

Que…¿en donde estoy? —dijo mientras se levantaba para explorar su entorno— obviamente esto no puede ser la tierra…Stark

El gigante rápidamente recordó la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese mundo, su ira creciente provocó que mirara la nave que lo trajo, con gran fuerza comenzó a despedazarla, como si esta se tratara de cierto millonario playboy y filántropo que lo había exiliado del planeta.

Tantas veces que ambos combatieron, y el hombre de hierro lo apuñalo por la espalda desde que se unió a los illuminati…

La rabia de Hulk nublaba su juicio lo cual provoco que este no se percatara de que una luz aparecía a no más de 1 metro de distancia, en ella la figura de un adulto se hizo presente, un sujeto de cabello rubio vestido con un extraño traje rojo azul y blanco y una estrella en su pecho.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, Steve se levantó aun con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado, rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionarse, sobre todo las zonas donde había sido herido por los disparos, por extraño que parezca las heridas habían desaparecido, el único vestigio de ellas eran las partes del traje con forma de agujero.

Bien supongo que esto será el otro mundo…así que estoy muerto, no me sorprende incluso el suero del Doctor Erskine no pudo curarme —suspiro el rubio—

El capitán sonrió ante la situación tal vez al fin encontraría la vida que tanto deseaba, una casa, familia incluso su imaginación llego al límite cuando tuvo la visión de haber tenido hijos…pero el dudaba que los muertos pudieran hacer eso.

Al menos este lugar es tranquilo…Stark…sé que tus intenciones eran buenas —recordado como fue que llego a esta situación— entiendo tus puntos de vista, pero esta guerra estaba por demás…todos tenemos derecho a la privacidad, sobre todo los héroes adolescentes…no creo que te guste saber las vidas que has puesto en riesgo….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el estruendo de algo chocando contra el piso, parecía una turbina de algún cohete, en el mundo de los vivos existían muchas personas que podrían haber hecho esto, pero ninguno de ellos habría perecido, su fuerza les daba una increíble resistencia e incluso como su amigo de color verde una total invulnerabilidad contra muchas cosas.

Fue entonces que escucho un rugido más bien parecía un alarido….

No…eso es imposible… ¿qué haces aquí? —no fue mucho lo que tuvo que recorrer para poder divisar a su amigo de piel verde quien parecía estar destruyendo una nave de SHIELD— HULK…HULK…OYE REACCIONA

El gigante esmeralda detuvo su embate al escuchar la voz de una persona que el mismo consideraba un ejemplo para cualquier héroe, alguien con firmes ideales y la única persona a la que realmente podía llamar amigo.

¿Rogers? —Hulk volteo hacia atrás para ver a su compañero vengador parado a sus espaldas— pero ¿qué haces aquí…?

No tengo idea de donde es aquí, pero me alegra ver un rostro conocido por los alrededores…espera tú…estas…

¿desterrado? …si así es —respondió mientras dejaba caer el ala de aquel cohete— ese maldito infeliz cabeza de hojalata…pero cuando lo tenga en mis manos lo voy a convertir en un cubo de chatarra…

Yo…yo quise…traté de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera —dijo el capitán— le dije que esa no era la solución….

Tranquilo cap, sabía que tú serias el único que trataría de detener al cerebro de hojalata —dijo banner con mucha sinceridad—

Me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera pasado me siento algo culpable de que hubieras muerto…—el capitán estaba algo decaído pues la única explicación que encontraba para que su amigo gigante estuviera en el mismo lugar que él era que falleció—

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?… pregunto demasiado confundido

Esa es la única explicación del porque mis heridas de bala sanaron y tu estas aquí —las palabras del supersoldado confundieron al gigante—

¿Heridas de bala? …explícate —cuestiono Hulk—

Luego de buscar un lugar cómodo Rogers comenzó a contarle sobre lo que paso después de su destierro…el acta de superhéroes…la lucha entre dos bandos:

Uno que apoyaba aquella ley de registro para superhumanos liderados por Iron man y otro quienes se oponían ante tal injusticia liderados por él.

No me sorprende parece ser que el hombre hojalata solo causa problemas…. Y que sucedió…supongo que bajo tu liderazgo pudieron ganar —dijo Hulk recordando que gracias a su inspiración pudieron hacerle frente a grandes villanos, casi tan poderosos como para destruir el mundo—

No exactamente —el gigante radioactivo pudo notar un deje de tristeza en su voz— debido a todo el caos que se produjo…decidí rendirme….

Estás loco ¿cómo te diste por vencido tan pronto? —exclamo Hulk conociéndolo perfectamente como un hombre que no se rinde ante nadie—

No era algo que me gusto…pero los daños colaterales…las amistades entre superhéroes que fueron destruidas por esta guerra civil…no podía tolerar un segundo más que una pequeña riña se hubiera transformado en eso —las palabras del rubio eran muy sensatas incluso Hulk sintió que él no lo hacía porque hubiera querido perder ante Stark—

Justo como te recuerdo cap, alguien muy noble…pero que paso después —pregunto curioso el gigante—

Lo último que recuerdo fue que iba hacia el tribunal, para ser enjuiciado por no querer inscribirme en el acta de registro para superhumanos….

Pero que gran estupidez la gente sabe quién eres…los libros de historia hablan sobre tus hazañas durante la segunda guerra mundial…por dios incluso hicieron unas tarjetas coleccionables con tu imagen —Hulk estaba comenzando a enojarse por tal injusticia y por alguna razón él sabía que el hombre de armadura tenía algo que ver con eso—

Lo sé, pero era la ley y yo no la acate…...vi una mira laser apuntándole a uno de los oficiales de policía…...creo que el tirador sabía que yo me interpondría porque disparo tres veces. Uno me dio en el pecho…...otro en el hombro y el ultimo me dio en el estómago…tal vez Sharon creyó que estaba tratando de escapar y ella termino el trabajo con dos disparos más en mi abdomen…luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro —con esto Rogers termino su relato— por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón compañero…si tu estas aquí significa que estás muerto…debí…

Un segundo algo en tu lógica está mal…—rápidamente Hulk lo interrumpió— ¿Por qué la nave que uso Stark para exiliarme del planeta está aquí? Si estuviéramos muertos esto no hubiera llegado con nosotros…eso es ilógico.

Las palabras del vengador más fuerte de todos lograron abrirle los ojos al soldado, era verdad esa nave que lo transportaba estaba ahí, aunque ahora solo era un montón de chatarra, si en verdad no estaba muerto entonces ¿en dónde se encontraba?

De pronto una luz cegadora apareció frente a ellos, debido a su intensidad ambos colocaron sus manos frente a su rostro para disminuirlo y así ver que o quien había aparecido.

De ese destello e luz salió una mujer, curiosamente vestida de color negro con detalles en color amarillo, ambos vengadores rápidamente reconocieron a su compañera Black Widow, al parecer estaba inconsciente y con un agujero en su ropa el parte de su estómago, el cap pudo deducir que ella había sido herida de muerte y ese era el vestigio que quedo.

WIDOW…WIDOW…NATASHA —el capitán américa y Hulk corrieron en dirección donde ella yacía en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, su ropa además de presentar el enorme agujero en el estómago también tenía vestigios de haber librado una pelea—

Rogers fue el primero en tomarla en brazos. Puede que ella se uniera al bando de Iron man en la lucha entre superhéroes, pero aun la consideraba una gran amiga, ella simplemente lo apoyaba porque creía que eso sería lo correcto, pero había muchas cosas que no cuadraban con su compañera.

Una de ellas era el pelo corto, jamás llego a verla con ese nuevo look, otra de ellas es que su traje presentaba un poco más de color a diferencia de los anteriores, tal vez para la gente normal esos detalles eran insignificantes, pero el capitán era un veterano en la guerra, podía notar ligeras sutilezas.

De pronto ella comenzó a despertar, llevo su mano hacia su frente, lentamente la pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus ojos, cuando pudo aclarar su vista se percató del rostro del padre de su hijo y a su lado estaba cierto gigante esmeralda…pero se suponía que ella vio morir al capitán américa así que la impresión de ver a sus compañeros vengadores provoco que por primera vez ella se asustara…de un empujón se alejó del capitán américa quien cayó de espaldas al ser tomado por sorpresa.

La viuda negra se alejó de ellos mientras se arrastraba hacia donde estaba la nave destrozada, como si ella fuera un cachorro asustado, algo que sorprendió mucho al capitán américa y a Hulk pues ella había demostrado ser una mujer que no se asustaba tan fácilmente...

Acaso ¿ella nos teme? —Pregunto Hulk— oye muñequita soy yo acaso no me rec….

ALÉJATE DE MI…ALEJATE…—grataba eufórica como si frente a ella solo hubiera un par de monstruos— solo no te me acerques…

Nat oye tranquila yo…. — de pronto el gigante esmeralda fue callado cuando la viuda negra le arrojo una piedra la cual cayo en su boca—

Espera Hulk…espera…hay…algo que no cuadra con esto—dijo Rogers algo confundido con la actitud de la pelirroja—

Si…pues dime porque…en lo que a mí me concierne ella parece más confundida que nosotros —contesto Hulk luego de escupir la piedra de su boca—

Déjame intentar algo y hagas lo que hagas no te acerques…nunca la había visto así —el capitán se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja quien estaba acurrucada abrazándose a sí misma— Natasha…oye tranquila...

Steve…en verdad…eres tu —musito en voz baja luego de percatarse de quien estaba frente a ella— pe…pero yo vi como…

Shhhhh shhh tranquila —el rubio se acercó lentamente a su compañera— dime que paso…porque parece que te hubieras enfrentado a alguien…

Que no lo recuerdas —respondió rápidamente la vengadora— Ultron él te…te….

¿Ultron? —El rostro del cap tenía una expresión de confusión— ¿quién es Ultron...?

¿Estás jugando conmigo? Es ese androide que el idiota de Stark creo…o no…no no no James —Natasha comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del capitán— esa cosa…esa cosa lo va a matar

Natasha escúchame primero necesito que te calmes y me digas que paso…necesito recordar todo creo que me golpee la cabeza —a Steve no le gustaba mentir, pero las palabras de la pelirroja solo generaron más dudas que respuestas—

No…mi niño…esa cosa…esa cosa lo va a asesinar…yo vi…no siente compasión por nada —al parecer la viuda negra estaba muy asustada por todo lo que decía—

Natasha mírame…quiero que me escuches…respira hondo y necesito que me digas todo lo que paso…no importa si es insignificante tengo que saberlo —el cap jamás vio a su compañera vengadora en ese estado se lo que sea que le paso debió ser muy aterrador—

La pelirroja se calmó y procedió a contarle todo, desde como Tony había creado a Ultron con el fin de que se acabara todo conflicto bélico en el mundo, pero este había desarrollado su propio concepto de justicia, a pesar de que todos los vengadores le hicieron frente, el androide pudo asesinar a cada uno de ellos, su plan era conquistar la tierra, sección por sección, ella encabezo uno de los grupos de avanzada para detenerlo en Polonia, pero él estaba presente, nunca tuvo oportunidad contra el androide y termino asesinada cuando este le atravesó el vientre.

Rogers negó al ver que el mundo era un caos por otra de las "brillantes" ideas de su compañero vengador.

eso explica tus heridas, pero solo tengo una última pregunta ¿Quién es James? —El capitán sintió un enorme dolor en el estómago, aun con secuelas de los disparos, ¿la razón? la bella espía rusa le había proporcionado un puñetazo con mucha fuerza—

¿Quién es James? ¿Quién es James? ¿ACASO YA OLVIDASTE A NUESTRO HIJO? —esta información le cayó como un balde de agua fría al capitán—

¿¡HIJO!? —Esta vez fue Hulk quien hablo sorprendiéndose por esa revelación—

¿¡HIJO!? —el cap aún estaba en shock— ¿DIJISTE HIJO?

Somos padres desde hace tres años —respondió aun enojada— no debería sorprenderme nunca te acordabas de nuestro aniversario….

El rubio estaba con cara de no entender nada, no negaba que su compañera era una mujer muy hermosa, pero él jamás se sintió atraído de tal forma, nunca se imaginó una relación con ella, mucho menos casarse y llegar a tener un hijo…

Antes de que pudiera protestar otra luz se hizo presente frente a los tres héroes, si el capitán podía deducir sabía que tal vez se trataba de algún héroe caído en batalla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una mujer.

Tenía la piel grisácea, el cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que a pesar de ser una mujer tenía una gran altura, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón negro junto con una especie de armadura en su cuerpo.

La enorme mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al capitán América quien estaba parado junto a una mujer pelirroja.

Donde…donde estoy —dijo la mujer mientras se tomaba la frente— pero que es este…

Caiera se percató de que no se encontraba sola, colocándose en posición defensiva comenzó a hablar con aquellos que tenía frente a ella.

Tu….el sujeto de cabello amarillo dime ahora donde estoy ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto algo hostil—

Lo…lo siento señorita, pero ni siquiera nosotros sabemos en donde nos encontramos —respondió el capitán— no es por ofenderla, pero ¿quién es usted?

Tienes agallas para dirigirme la palabra así…mi nombre es Caiera soy la gobernante de Sakaar —dijo de manera hostil— identifícate ahora

Mi nombre es Steve Rogers —cuando el capitán dijo su nombre la enorme mujer se calmó un poco—

Rogers me suena ese nombre…

Oye Steve ¿Quién es ella? De donde la conoces —Natasha no era una mujer que mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero claramente se escuchaban sus celos en su tono de voz—

Espera ¿qué insinúas? jamás la había visto en mi vida —hablo el rubio defendiéndose— AAAHH espera Natasha

No me mientas dime de una buena vez ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto esta vez jalándole la mejilla con una mirada molesta—

(nota: puede parecer algo raro ver a la viuda negra comportarse asi, pero recordemos que ella viene de otra dimensión, además el nacimiento de un bebé puede cambiar a cualquier mujer, por más fría y calculadora que sea y Widow no es la excepción)

Cerca de ahí el gigante esmeralda estaba muriéndose de la risa por ver a su compañero sucumbir ante la espía, parecían una pareja de casados y Natasha parecía más una esposa celosa que una espía rusa…pero al gigante verde también le había llegado su hora.

Su risa estridente llamo la atención de aquella mujer quien fue corriendo hacia donde el gigante se encontraba, el capitán y la viuda negra observaron esto, rápidamente fueron a tratar de detenerla pues ellos creían que aquella mujer atacaría a su amigo vengador grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquella mujer simplemente se lanzó hacia Hulk…...con intenciones de abrazarlo…

Banner estaba muy confundido por las acciones de aquella mujer de piel grisácea ¿Por qué razón lo había abrazado?

Hulk mi amado rey…pero si tu estas aquí…no…no no no mi bebé mi bebé el….el… —ella se arrodillo mientras parecía abrasarse el estómago derramando lagrimas— mi bebé nuestro bebé…..hulk nuestro bebé

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? DIJISTE…...DIJISTE BEBÉ ¿NUESTRO BEBÉ?

La espía y el soldado dejaron de discutir cuando escucharon como algo golpeo con fuerza el piso, sus miradas se posaron en el gigante esmeralda que yacía en el suelo mientras aquella mujer de piel grisácea trataba de despertarlo, ambos miraban curiosos por lo que había pasado preguntándose ¿Qué le había pasado a su gigante amigo? Obviamente descartaron que aquella mujer le hubiera hecho algo por dos razones:

sabían que Hulk era considerado el vengador más poderoso de todos, pudiendo incluso superar la fuerza de Thor, ella no supondría un reto grande para su fuerza y la segunda era que Caiera parecía más preocupada por su amigo.

Nuevamente un brillo intenso apareció frente a ellos, esta vez comenzó a materializarse con una forma peculiar, un casco vikingo con alas, una capa de color rojo, cabello rubio fueron los indicios para que los dos vengadores conscientes identificaran al dios asgardiano, esto le dio muy mala espina al capitán, Thor había demostrado ser un fiero combatiente, difícil por no decir casi imposible de derrotar, si el apareció aquí quiere decir que la tierra había sido destruida.

Repentinamente el dios del trueno comenzó a despertar, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado su pelea con el hermano de su padre, el desastre que ocasiono la caída de los martillos, la enorme guerra que libraron sus compañeros vengadores, y su posterior enfrentamiento con la serpiente…

Donde estoy —se dijo a sí mismo— ¡la serpiente! …asi que la profecía se cumplió…padre tus errores… ¿cómo podías haber pensado en sacrificar a los humanos? formidables guerreros y grandes aliados...

Thor suspiro parece ser que su padre por muy sabio que fuera aun podía cometer errores, ahora estaba tratando de observar el lugar donde estaba, frente a el estaban sus compañeros vengadores, junto con una mujer de piel grisácea.

¿Capitán? ¿Hulk? ¿Widow? —exclamo al ver a sus compañeros vengadores— la serpiente…acaso no acabe con ella…

¿Serpiente? —Steve y Natasha se exaltaron cuando el dios del trueno dijo eso— pero a que te refieres traidor….

¿traidor? —Esta vez Steve fue quien se sorprendió ante las palabras de su "esposa" — widow espera que….

No trates de defenderlo Steve, si te hubieras quedado, si tan solo…ninguno de nosotros hubiera…eres un maldito cobarde…

¿cobarde? ¿Después de sacrificar mi vida para salvar midgard? salvarlos de una inminente destrucción de la serpiente…

A nadie le importa una maldita culebra, yo te estoy hablando de Ultron, la abominación que Stark creo —exclamo furiosa la pelirroja—

¿Ultron? ¿Quién diablos es Ultron?...

Un segundo —Steve se puso en medio de ambos para aclarar las cosas— ¿la serpiente? ¿Ultron? ¿Hulk siendo padre? ¿Qué yo me casara con Natasha y tuviera un hijo? hay algo que no cuadra, te lo voy a demostrar…

Fue ahí que procedió a contarle sobre lo que paso luego del destierro de Hulk, dejando a la espía con cara de incredulidad.

Lo que dices…eso jamás pasaría, que Stark y yo estemos de acuerdo en algo es imposible —respondió la pelirroja—

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que pasa —pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un brillo singular apareció—

de entre el brillo un sujeto con una extraña túnica se hizo presente, todos ahora se posicionaron listos para atacar pues no tenían buenas experiencias con tipos vestidos con túnicas.

Pero al parecer el sujeto emanaba un aire de tranquilidad, cosa que era aún más extraño.

 _Tranquilos héroes no vengo a pelear con ustedes_ —decía el sujeto con una voz grave— _Steve Rogers … "Capitán América" hice una buena elección al traerte de tu mundo._

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto el rubio—

 _Porque nosotros lo vemos todo, escuchamos todo y sabemos todo_ —estas palabras solo dejaron aún más confundidos al grupo de héroes, incluso a Hulk quien apenas despertaba de la inconsciencia— _síganme por favor._

El grupo de héroes siguió al tipo quien simplemente parecía flotar todos miraron al sujeto de la túnica con cara de no entender lo que sucedía.

Una pregunta… ¿dime si es verdad lo que yo pensaba cuando nos interrumpiste? —el capitán no estaba seguro de lo que iba a contestar, pero ya tenía algo de experiencia en el tema—

 _Estas en lo correcto Steve…_

¿En que está en lo correcto? —pregunto el asgardiano—

Tierras paralelas —esta respuesta dejo a todos perplejos—

¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —pregunto Romanoff

Stark ya me había platicado de esto, según el solo era una teoría, diferentes versiones del planeta ocupan el mismo espacio y al mismo tiempo, pero vibran a una velocidad diferente —explico el rubio— Natasha tu vienes de una versión de la tierra donde ambos estamos casados, Thor tu vienes de otra versión, Hulk y yo venimos de la misma tierra, pero al parecer el viajo en el tiempo, mucho antes de que sucediera el conflicto de Stark….

Para empezar en mi mundo como ya le conté a Natasha hubo un acta de registro de súper humanos, sobretodo de los héroes que existían, yo me opuse a esto y origino una especie de "Guerra civil", todo salió mal, me rendí, pero alguien me asesino —decía algo triste porque él quería que este conflicto acabara de otra forma—

Espera…cuando llegue aquí Ultron me había asesinado, a ti te asesinaron en tu mundo, Thor, tu nos dijiste que te sacrificaste en tu mundo…

Natasha paro de hablar cuando observo en unos extraños portales, el momento de su muerte o en el caso de Hulk de su destierro, todos impresionados por esto.

 _Asi como Natasha y Steve dijeron, cada uno de ustedes fue traído de un mundo diferente, pero las circunstancias en las que fueron enviados, son similares_ —de pronto una luz un poco más fuerte, en ella aparecieron una familia algo singular— _debido a que necesitábamos que todos estuvieran reunidos_

La espía reconoció inmediatamente a su compañero de S.H.I.E.L.D. Hawkeye, pero a quien no reconocía era a la mujer embarazada y a los dos niños que lo acompañaban.

Mientras Clint estaba confundido, debido a la decisión del capitán América, Tony no pudo destruir el enorme meteorito creado por Ultron, en un intento desesperado por salvar a las personas de Sokovia, negó a Thor golpear el pilar de vibranium cuando por fin vio lo equivocado que estaba, Stark se había quedado sin energía, la enorme roca descendió rápidamente, lo único que sabía, era que la extinción de la raza humana podía ser evitable, miro a su alrededor y vio a su esposa el comenzó a llorar, no quería que esto pasara, pero cuando la intento abrazar un bulto en su vientre se lo impidió dejándolo sorprendido….

 _Bienvenido Clint Barton "Hawkeye"_ —dijo aquel encapuchado—

Barton sabía que los tipos encapuchados no eran de fiar, asi que se colocó delante de su esposa, quien a su vez coloco a sus dos hijos detrás de ella con la intención de protegerlos.

 _Tranquilo, no pienso hacerles daño_ —dijo la entidad— _además creo que hay algunas personas que debes ver…._

La entidad señalo hacia su derecha Barton no daba crédito a lo que vio, sus compañeros estaban sanos y salvos, pero en medio de todo esto, uno de ellos el cual creía culpable del enorme desastre que sufrió la tierra.

Barton se acercó rápidamente al Capitán América, cuando este intento hablar Hawkeye le dio un enorme puñetazo que debido a que aún se encontraba algo distante por el hecho de haber muerto y regresado a la vida no lo esquivo derribándolo en un instante.

¡infeliz! ¡¿tú que hacer aquí? deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno junto con el estúpido de Stark! —exclamo iracundo—

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más tuvo que esquivar un golpe de su compañera los días que estuvo al servicio de S.H.I.E.L.D

Natasha…¿pe…pero? Porque lo defiendes junto con Stark este idiota causaron…

No me importa lo que digas Clint, pero no dejare que lo lastimes, el ahora no se encuentra muy bien —decía la espía—

ESTAS LOCA, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas las cosas que Ultron y sus dos secuaces te hicieron? —esto dejo paralizada a la espía— parece que ahora si reaccionas…por culpa de ese idiota, Stark y Thor no pudieron destruir el meteorito que Ultron creo….

Meteorito…Ultron no hizo nada de eso…él nos asesinó sistemáticamente…comenzó a…tierra paralela…

 _Veo que ahora no tomo mucho tiempo saber la situación de "este" Clint Barton_ —hablo aquel sujeto dejando a Clint con cara de no entender nada— _tranquilo, ustedes no murieron en el holocausto originado en su tierra, yo los teletransporte a todos ustedes, junto con una persona más…_

Detrás de los hijos de Barton estaba la chica quien en última instancia se había percatado del error que había cometido, al ayudar a un robot genocida…se trataba de Wanda Maximoff apodada por Clint como Scarlet Witch, ella ahora se encontraba en un estado catatónico…lo único que quería era cierta venganza contra el lunático que asesino a sus padres, pero no quería que el planeta entero sufriera la aniquilación total…

Yo…yo…pe…perdóname…Pietro…como deje que esto pasara —decía sin percatarse de su alrededor, hasta que sintió una mano de color azul extendiéndose frente a ella—

 _Tranquila Wanda, esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes_ —ella miro hacia arriba y pudo percatarse de la extraña presencia frente a ella, en lugar de sentirse intimidada ella sentía una paz interior— _todo se revelará a su tiempo…por el momento vengadores les pido paciencia._

Durante el trayecto aparecieron dos personajes más, uno de ellos quien rápidamente varios miembros del grupo reconocieron como T'Challa, rey de Wakanda conocido con el alias de Black Panther, aunque Hulk se sintió tentado a romper literalmente al gato negro como él le decía, pues junto con Stark y otros "supergenios" lo desterraron, pero cuando se quitó la máscara, ese no era el rostro del sujeto que recordaba, se veía con un aire más maduro, fue ahí que todos descubrieron que se trataba del primer rey de Wakanda, Black Panther original, el padre de T'Challa, T'Chaka.

Algunos como Thor sabían de antemano quien estaba frente a ellos llevaba años muerto, lo cual era sorprendente, tal pareciera que este sujeto, tenía la habilidad de revivir a los muertos.

Otro vengador que apareció fue el mismísimo "Visión" quien se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, todos a su alrededor, incluso Barton quien no estaba enterado de la aparición de un sujeto con traje de gato se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, se suponía que se trataba de un androide, un ser artificial, no debía tener alma ¿o sí?

 _Bien casi todos están aquí…veo que el ultimo de ustedes en aparecer por fin ha llegado_ —de pronto un agujero más se abrió, lo curiosos es que este apareció en el cielo, dejando ver que desde las alturas caía un traje color rojo y dorado—

Todos los presentes rápidamente reconocieron al hombre dentro de la armadura, la mayoría lo veían con algo de ira en su rostro, pues él había sido el culpable de las tragedias que habían ocurrido en tres de los multiversos, pero ahora esa ira se transformó en preocupación, parecía que caía cada vez más rápido, o Stark quería jugarles una pesada broma o realmente se encontraba inconsciente.

No está desacelerando…Visión, Thor…—el cap sabía que las intenciones de su amigo eran buenas, no estaba resentido sobre el tema del acta de superhéroes—

Los mencionados se lanzaron a tratar de atraparlo, pero una figura de color verde paso a un lado de ellos, se trataba de Hulk quien decidió rescatarlos…para después convertirlo en un cubo de chatarra. Con algo de fuerza el gigante esmeralda intercepto al hombre de la armadura, el impacto en el suelo fue estruendoso, mientras el cuerpo de Tony era arrojado a los pies de los demás vengadores.

No sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto…Stark mas te vale que —pero Hulk se detuvo cuando su ex compañero vengador no reaccionaba— se supone que deberías estar temblando….

Hulk espera —Thor le arranco la máscara que cubría su rostro mientras Steve se acercaba— no respira…no está respirando…

Esta vez le quitaron el casco para verificar que estuviera bien, visión trato de ver en la memoria de JARVIS para saber cuál fue el detonante de la condición del hombre de hierro.

En cambio, Hulk estaba desesperándose, hasta el punto de que no le importaba nada.

STAAAAAARK —el grito fue tan fuerte que por fin hizo reaccionar al millonario, lo más extraño que solo Natasha pudo ver, fue que el reactor en su pecho se encendió luego que recuperara el conocimiento—

Que paso… ¿en dónde estoy? —decía mientras miraba a su alrededor, su cuerpo le dolia demasiado— por favor díganme que ninguno de ustedes dos me beso…

Algo poco común luego de que se volvió superhéroe, Stark había dejado un poco atrás esa personalidad burlona, cosa que incluso dejo impactado al capitán América…pero Hulk no estaba de buen humor con el sujeto de la armadura.

STAAAAARK —Hulk lanzo un puñetazo hacia el hombre de hierro quien apenas pudo reaccionar elevándose en el aire— baja de ahí infeliz acepta tu castigo como hombre.

Si no te importa me quedare aquí un rato —dijo luego de esquivar una parte de la nave espacial que estaba hecha pedazos— ¡qué diablos te pasa pudiste matarme!

Esa es la idea — esta vez Hulk tomo el transbordador entero y lo levanto con mucho esfuerzo arrojándolo directamente al hombre de hierro quien a duras penas intento escapar—

Pero la nave golpeo de lleno a Tony provocando que este se estrellara en el suelo de manera estruendosa.

Necesitas…controlar mejor esa ira amigo… ¿has intentado la herbolaria? —decía mientras se quitaba los enormes pedazos de la nave—

Lo único que necesito es convertirte en un cubo de chatarra —Hulk se acercaba rápidamente donde se encontraba el vengador de hierro—

Thor, visión e inclusive la mismísima caería estaban a punto de intervenir hasta que el cuerpo de Hulk fue envuelto en una especie de aura color azul, detrás de ellos aquel sujeto encapuchado tenía la mano de frente, iluminada con ese brillo mágico….

 _Entiendo que estés molesto Hulk, pero por desgracia para ti no puedo dejar que asesines a "este" Tony Stark, y no importa cuánto te muevas, el escudo que puse a tu alrededor es una barrera Kinésica, absorbe el impacto de tus golpes, lo que significa que entre más lo golpees y con más fuerza, más resistente se hará…_

Hulk estaba algo distraído tratando de zafarse de su prisión, pasaron algunos minutos y el gigante esmeralda estaba aún intentando romper su prisión temporal.

Espera un segundo… ¿acaso dijiste "este" Tony Stark? —pregunto T'Chaka—

 _Es verdad ustedes apenas han llegado asi que les explicare en palabras simples, todos ustedes, los héroes más poderosos del universo, han sido seleccionados para una misión muy importante_ —dijo el sujeto— _durante mucho tiempo los estuvimos observando…._

¿Estuvimos? —dijo Stark— eso es algo de muy mal gusto espiar a las personas…

 _A pesar de que eres considerado un genio, aun no has visto la realidad de las cosas…lo entiendo, muchos estarán confundidos, tal vez aterrados, quizás angustiados...asi que si pudiesen entrar a esta puerta por favor_ —de pronto una puerta apareció frente a los vengadores lo más raro era que no parecía la gran cosa, incluso al abrirla se percataron de que no había ningún lugar del otro lado— _adelante entren por favor…_

Todos se miraron confundidos pero el primero en entrar fue nada más ni nada menos que el Capitán América y Black Widow, ambos tomados de las manos, Hulk ya se había tranquilizado luego de poder sacar toda su ira, junto con Caiera atravesaron el portal, aunque este no dejaba de ver con gran molestia al hombre de hierro, quien atravesó el portal antes que ellos, seguido de Visión y Wanda pero al parecer el androide se sentía muy incómodo con la presencia de ella, Barton y su familia atravesaron el portal al ver que no había ningún peligro, el último en entrar fue T'Chaka provocando que la puerta detrás suyo se cerrara con lentitud digna de una película de terror.

Los vengadores estaban parados en un cuarto donde había una luz iluminándolos desde arriba, esta luz se apagó dejándolos en oscuridad.

Oigan ¿a alguien se le olvido pagar la cuenta de luz? —dijo Stark—

 _Veo que los humanos el sentido del humor es algo común en todos_ — de pronto seis presencias aparecieron frente a ellos, iluminados por la luz que cubría al sujeto encapuchado que se habían encontrado antes— _los estábamos esperando…vengadores._

Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, incluso Natasha, Wanda y Caiera se colocaron frente a la esposa de Barton y a sus hijos, puede que vinieran de distintas tierras, pero algo que tenían en común es que los sujetos que se presentaban de forma siniestra nunca podían ser buenos.

 _Tranquilos vengadores, no queremos hacerles daño…._

¿Cómo estamos seguros de eso? —pregunto T'Chaka—

 _Si quisiéramos matarlos ya estarían muertos…tenemos el poder para acabar con cualquiera de ustedes con un suspiro…_

 _No creo que sea buena idea iniciar una conversación asi_ —decía uno de los encapuchados con una voz femenina— _lamento lo que dijo mi compañero, en algo tiene razón, pero no quiero empezar una burda discusión asi que por favor confíen…._

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras provoco que todos se relajaran, pero eso no significaba que dejarían de estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento de esos sujetos.

 _No los culpo por no confiar en nosotros, después de todo a lo que se enfrentaron…_

Eh tengo una pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —hablo Wanda llamando la atención de aquellos sujetos—

 _Bien comenzare respondiendo tu pregunta…a lo largo de las eras hemos tenido muchísimos nombres, algunas culturas nos veneraban como dioses, otras nos mostraban como el mal encarnado en el mundo, pero nosotros nos hacemos llamar los primigenios…los primeros habitantes del universo._

¿Cómo Galactus el devorador de planetas? —pregunto Visión—

 _Compartimos el origen, mas no los ideales_ —respondió mientras todos se quitaban las capuchas— _la segunda pregunta…como nuestro compañero se los habrá dicho, ustedes están aquí porque necesitamos que una vez acaben con el mal que existe en la tierra…pero no en su tierra._

Peor que…no me digan que esa teoría del multiverso es cierta —pregunto T'Chaka—

 _Asi es su majestad_ —esto dejó a todos fuera de lugar— _respetamos a aquellos líderes que fueron elegidos por su pueblo y no impusieron su autoridad…_

El rey de Wakanda se sintió honrado por las palabras de aquellos seres tan poderosos.

 _Bien, eh aquí su misión, ustedes serán enviados a un lugar donde un gran mal amenaza con destruir toda la vida que existe en el universo_.

¿Por qué todos los malos pretenden destruir el universo? ¿acaso saben que si lo hacen se quedaran sin un lugar donde vivir? —pregunto Stark—

Si ustedes son tan poderosos como dicen ¿Por qué no lo evitan? —pregunto la esposa de Barton—

 _Las leyes galácticas son más antiguas que el mismo universo, no podemos quebrarlas, es por eso que solo trajimos a uno de ustedes de cada multiverso, pero hay más, ustedes no solo trataran de evitar el inminente desastre que provocara este sujeto, un plus es que serán los encargados de entrenar a los futuros protectores de ese mundo…los nuevos vengadores._

 _Antes de que digan algo queremos mostrarles algunas cosas, Natasha, Steve al frente por favor_ —ambos se acercaron al sujeto iluminado de azul— _sé que debes estar preocupada por tu hijo Natasha, pero te mostrare lo que paso en tu universo_.

Una imagen apareció frente a ambos, mostrando como su hijo lideraba un ataque en contra de Ultron, mientras Steve veía que ese chico se parecía mucho a él, salvo el cabello rojizo, señal inequívoca del parentesco con la espía.

 _Ultron consideraba a los nuevos vengadores como una amenaza, pero cuando se enteró de la existencia de James, lo considero como el más peligroso de ellos, tal vez heredo gran parte de tus habilidades acrobáticas, y la gran resistencia a la hora de pelear, pero la razón por la que lo consideraba asi de peligroso era que heredo el don de liderazgo de su padre, dando como resultado…que ellos derrotaran a Ultron._

Ahora se podía ver como todos los chicos y chica se enfrentaban al androide, por unos segundos estuvo angustiada, pues el robot demostró mucho dominio en toda la pela, aun asi ninguno se rindió, aunque Hulk fue quien destruyo a la abominación de Stark, su hijo se desempeñó muy bien en combate, a pesar de no conocerlo, Steve sentía una extraña sensación de orgullo al verlo.

 _Por esta razón ustedes dos serán encargados de encontrar, entrenar a este chico y darle un cariño que no ha sentido jamás_ —ahora la imagen del alirrojo fue cambiada por un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas simulando los bigotes de un gato—

¿Quién es el niño? —pregunto Steve—

 _Lo único que puedo decirles es su nombre, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, junto con otros seis integrantes, esperamos grandes cosas de ellos._

Cada uno de los vengadores se juntaron con su respectiva pareja. Hulk y Caiera fueron llamados por uno de los primigenios, él les mostro la imagen de una niña de cabello verde, tez morena y ojos naranja al igual que Steve y Natasha ellos serían encargados de entrenarla su nombre era…Fū.

Visión y Wanda fueron llamados por uno de ellos, mostrándoles la imagen de una chica castaña, ojos cafés y tez clara…se trataba de una niña llamada Yakumo Kurama.

Como toda la familia de Barton estaba ahí, uno de los primigenios ese sugirió que adoptaran a este chico, la imagen que les mostro fue la de un niño de tez palida, ojos café y cabello negro….su nombre Haku Yuki…al principio la esposa de Clint estaba algo indecisa de integrar a un nuevo miembro de la familia, pero después de ver la imagen del niño quedo encantada.

T'Chaka estaba ahí solo, pero uno de los primigenios le mostro la imagen de una niña de cabello rubio atado con una cola de caballo, tez clara y ojos color oscuro…su nombre Yugito Nii.

Stark estaba algo desconcertado, no sabía porque banner quería matarlo a golpes, ni tampoco porque muchos de los presentes lo miraban con desconfianza…

 _Supongo que te preguntas…porque Hulk te odia…._

Es de mala educación leer las mentes de las personas —dijo cuándo fue sacado de sus pensamientos—

 _No se necesitan habilidades telequineticas para saber lo que piensas, pero si quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad aquí están las respuestas._

El primigenio le mostro varias imágenes de lo que habia hcho, el acta de superhéroes, el destierro de Hulk, la creación de ultron, ahora estaba todo claro para el millonario, y la verdad no podía culpar a sus compañeros de no confiar en ellos.

 _Tus versiones alternativas se han equivocado, no son malos, solo han tomado decisiones incorrectas, eh aquí porque te elegí específicamente a ti, "la esencia del heroísmo es morir para que otros puedan vivir"_

Stark rápidamente interpreto las palabras del sujeto por lo que había hecho, el misil que había desviado y asi evitar la muerte de toda la isla de manhattan, evitando también la contaminación por radiación.

 _tus contrapartes solo quieren hacer el bien, las decisiones que tomaron fueron en pos de la paz, el orden y la justicia, pero cada vez que los humanos tratan de evitar una guerra, mueren personas inocentes…es hora de que tu demuestres todo lo contrario…aquí está tu protegida, a quien deberás cuidar e instruir_ —de pronto las imágenes mostradas de sus contrapartes fueron reemplazadas por una chica de cabello rojo, tez clara, ojos extrañamente color rojo y unos lentes frente a ellos— _estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto esta vez y no te iras por el camino fácil, por cierto el nombre de la chica es Karin…Karin Uzumaki._

 _Vengadores…sabemos que lo que les pedimos requerirá de gran esfuerzo por parte de todos ustedes, pero también requiere que ustedes confíen plenamente en sus compañeros…._

Ni loco voy a confiar en Stark, por su porte de dios fui desterrado solo porque tenían miedo de mi poder —exclamo Hulk—

Si el Tony de mi dimensión creo ese monstruo de Ultron ¿Qué nos garantiza que el no hará lo mismo? —exclamaron Barton y Romanoff—

 _Escuchen, sus quejas están fundamentadas, pero quiero que entiendan esto_ —de pronto aparecieron más imágenes en círculos, donde en el caso de Barton vio como fue destruida la ciudad de Sokovia, evitando asi la extinción masiva de todo—

Asi todos vieron que las hazañas como un verdadero equipo podían lograr cosas imposibles, todo se reducía a una palabra…confianza.

 _Unidos vencerán…divididos caerán_ —sentenciaron las deidades— _la dimensión a la cual serán enviados, posee una tecnología de nivel medio, localizamos donde podrán establecer su base, asi como queremos que reconstruyan este lugar, la mejor parte es que aquí nadie los conoce…no serán perseguidos…ni cazados, un nuevo comienzo._

 _Asi que por favor necesitamos hablar con ustedes en privado_ —Barton y su familia se acercaron a uno de los sujetos y unos instantes después desaparecieron—

Lo mismo sucedió con todos, hasta que solo quedo Tony junto con el tipo de azul.

Se nota que les agrado demasiado —decía sarcásticamente—

 _No puedes culparlos, por lo que hicieron tus contrapartes…_

Tal vez seamos la misma persona, pero nuestros pensamientos son muy diferentes…no cometeré el mismo error que ellos —dijo algo serio—

 _Me alegra escuchar eso, pero para ganarte una vez más la confianza de tus compañeros necesitas hablar con ellos…empezando con Hulk_ — de pronto en la tierra que iban a visitar se vio como un satélite apareció en órbita—

¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tiene el logo de industrias Stark? —exclamo sorprendido—

 _Tú y Hulk tienes muchas cosas que arreglar, eles un guerrero, la única forma en que ambos podrán platicar, es en el campo de batalla, cuando tu creas que necesitas limar asperezas… "tienes que llamar a verónica" es el nombre clave de esto…Ahora porque necesitábamos hablar con ustedes…el mundo al que van es muy hostil, ahí las personas no dudaran en matar si sus vidas están en peligro…ni siquiera dudaran en lastimar a un infante, si este lo representa…sea o no la razón._

 _Aunque hay más, necesitaran un lugar donde establecerse, escogimos esta aldea ya que nadie la habita pero para que se sientan más cómodos_ —de pronto se mostró una imagen donde estaba un extraño edificio con un remolino en la fachada, el cual era derribado por los movimientos de la tierra, unos segundos después, apareció un enorme edificio con una A en el frente— _además necesito que demuestres que eres el mejor inventor de todos_

En otra parte…específicamente en un lugar donde se encontraban T'Chaka, Widow, Capitán América, Hulk y Caiera veían a sus tres protegidos…siendo golpeados cuales criminales.

Hulk estaba molesto porque sabía de antemano lo que era ser juzgado por algo que no eres, Steve y Natasha trataban de mantener la compostura, ellos estaban conscientes de los horrores de los cuales fueron testigos durante la segunda guerra mundial y el trabajo como asesina de la KGB, pero llegar a este grado, sobrepasaba todo lo que conocían y ni se decía del rey de Wakanda, quien tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro.

Pe…pero ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza? ES UN NIÑO…MALDITOS COBARDES —decía la espía mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—

AAAAHHHH VOY A APLASTAR A ESOS TIPOS, ES UNA NIÑA INDEFENSA —dijo Hulk muy enojado—

Pe…pero ¿Por qué les hacen eso? —pregunto black Panther—

 _En su mundo existen unas criaturas muy poderosas llamadas_ _ **Bijūs**_ _se traduce como bestias con cola, seres sumamente poderosos que son capaces de borrar de la existencia a los humanos que lo habitan, hace mucho se ideo una forma de mantener a tan poderosas bestias bajo control….ellos son_ _ **jinchurikis**_ _…sacrificios humanos, niños y niñas con un chakra muy fuerte….tan fuerte que pueden contenerlas dentro de su cuerpo…pero en lugar de ser vistos como los héroes que realmente son, algunos líderes los ven como futuras armas al servicio de la aldea._

Usarlos…como armas es la cosa más baja y cruel que haya escuchado —exclamo Caiera— la ignorancia colectiva no me sorprende demasiado, pero que su odio los ciegue como para lastimar a un niño o niña que no deseaba portar una carga tan pesada….

Un segundo ¿chakra? Como los siete puntos de chakra del hinduismo —pregunto T'Chaka—

 _Tiene algo de cierto, pero aquí lo usan como otro concepto,_ —fue entonces que el primigenio les relato el origen de esta extraña energía—

Todos sin excepción escuchaban, ¿caminar sobre el agua? ¿escalar arboles sin usar las manos? Todo eso sonaba bíblico, pero ellos tres habían sido testigos de muchas más cosas por lo que no estuvieron tan impresionados.

 _Bien con esto creo tengo que decirles, para desarrollar mucho más las habilidades de los tres jinchurikis tendrán que buscar un maestro, pero este no debe obligarlos a usar la energía de las bestias con cola que poseen en su interior, las criaturas son seres pensantes…a veces creo que más humanos que las personas que habitan ese lugar, ellos deben estar dispuestos a brindarles ese apoyo, asi la energía será mucho más fácil de controlar._

 _Asi como un maestro que pueda enseñarles las artes del ninjutsu y creo que tenemos a los indicados_ —hablo uno de los primigenios—

 _Antes de que se vallan queremos darles un par de cosas,_ —las manos de los primigenios se iluminaron mientras uno de ellos posaba su mano en la frente de Hulk—

Ante esto él iba a reaccionar, pero cuando sintió esa energía recorrer su cuerpo sintió una paz que jamás creyó volver a experimentar.

Los otros dos hicieron que el brillo de sus manos se intensificara, cuando este ceso, cada uno de ellos tenía flotando las armas de cada uno de ellos. en el caso de pantera, su traje, el escudo del Capitán América, los bastones eléctricos de Natasha y su inseparable arma, Caiera veía la espada doble de su familia.

Mientras Hulk se sentía en calma, pero había algo raro, ya no escuchaba a banner quien servía como consciencia en su mente, pero de alguna forma eso no le preocupaba.

 _Listo con esto quedo_ —exclamo el primigenio— _y dime Hulk ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Me siento…extraño, siento como si hubiera recuperado algo, pero al mismo tiempo lo hubiera perdido ¿Qué me hiciste? —pregunto ¿calmado? —

 _La presencia conocida como Bruce Banner y tu Hulk ahora son uno_ —esto dejo perplejos a todos— _ahora posees las virtudes de ambas partes._

Eso es posible —pregunto el rubio—

 _Para nosotros casi nada es imposible_ —respondió— _las cosas que vieron es la verdadera razón del porque queremos que actúen como los padres de estos chicos y chicas, ellos necesitan cariño incondicional, para volverse los shinobis que defenderán su nueva aldea y a todos en ella._

Cada uno de ellos fue informado de lo que debían hacer, incluso los primigenios les habían facilitado un Quinjet para transportar a más personas y facilitar el transporte de aquellos que no podían volar.

 _Es hora vengadores, vallan y hagan lo que mejor saben hacer, salvar gente._

Todos fueron iluminados con una luz azul transportándolos inmediatamente al mundo shinobi…sin saber que era lo que les esperaba en aquel lugar.

* * *

Estuvo muy bieno —decía lucario mientras estaba sentada de espaldas a un ventilador—

Pues creo que no hay mucho que explicar, salvo que habrá muchos cambios en la historia, por cierto se fijaron que Tony no tiene pareja, y este black Panther no era TChalla, sino se trataba de su padre, porque tomoe a este personaje, bien necesitaba aguien que fuera la voz de la razón, y la sabiduría de un rey como lo fue el no se puede discutir, como todos lo notaron ellos dos encontraran el amor en el mundo shinobi ¿Quiénes serán las afortunadas? De hecho Ninetales es quien trabaja en esta parte.

Asi es u no creas que te revelare esa información —decía mientras tomaba un vaso de agua— por cierto recuerden que los comentarios no son de adorno siéntanse libres de expresarse…pero que sean ideas coherentes, incluso si son críticas "malas" que sean con un buen fundamento…JARVIS sube la historia por favor.

 _Con gusto señorita…cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa buenas noches_

— _ **TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—**_


	3. aviso

Hola a todos que esperaban una actualización…bien en es estoy trabajando a paso lento pero seguro, se preguntaran… ¡DONDE MIERDA HAZ ESTADO! …hey tú el del dispositivo del juicio final no seas idiota, si destruyes la tierra donde mierdas vas a vivir…seguridad un tranquilizante —de repente dos tipos aparecen vestidos de negro y al más puro estilo de el padrino le disparan unos dardos tranquilizantes— gracias ahora en que estábamos…quería decirles algunas cosas, sobre todo con mi ausencia.

Verán a veces me gusta compartir las cosas importantes que pasan en mi vida…no soy muy abierto sobre todo en un sitio donde pueden haber malas interpretaciones…pero la realidad de esto es que me siento orgulloso de este logro, hace un par de meses (luego de la última actualización creo que fue UZU avengers) en la universidad me había metido a un programa de intercambio estudiantil…resulta que me dieron una beca para irme al extranjero…si es por esto que escribo esto no solo con el afán de compartir este sentimiento que tengo (que profundo XD) la razón de mi ausencia es aparte de que debo mantener un promedio, los trámites para poder salir al extranjero…estoy feliz nunca pensé que me dieran esta oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, quiero decirles que mi familia también está feliz pero algo insegura por todo lo que pasa en este mundo tan loco (sobre todo con los estudiantes en México) pero esto me permitirá crecer como persona, explorar nuevos horizontes…salir de una zona de confort por lo que decidí que no actualizare ninguna de mis historias hasta que regrese a México…pero eso no significa que dejare de trabajar en ellas, siempre hago un borrador a lápiz para luego sentarme en la compu y escribir como loco.

Asi que todas las historias estarán pausadas o eh Hiatus (creo que asi se dice) no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y espero que me entiendan.

Sin más que decir me despido de la página por un rato…esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego…..


End file.
